


Hold On, I Still Want You

by sugamama_koshi



Series: Hold On [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi, bitches back, enjoy, less sad tho, still sad, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:48:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24747100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugamama_koshi/pseuds/sugamama_koshi
Summary: As Draco struggles to cope without Harry, Hermione becomes determined to bring him back.After finding a possibility, they have to try to actually get him back. They would. How will it impact Draco? Will everything go smoothly when Harry gets back? Did he even want to come back?Read to find out.
Relationships: Blaise Zabini & Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley & Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger & Pansy Parkinson
Series: Hold On [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789474
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	1. Telling Flora

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the sequel to "Come Back, I Still Need You". While that one was a tearjerker, this one will mostly be fluff, comedy, and a bit of drama.
> 
> I love this storyline far too much to let it go, so there might be a book 3 in our future, but let's focus on here and now.
> 
> That's all for now

**Draco's POV**

I had never felt so empty as I had while walking down the cobblestone street towards the little family-owned coffee shop in Notting Hill. Our shop. 

It had become a ritual for Harry and I to come here on Saturday mornings during break ever since I'd moved into 12 Grimmauld Place with him. Flora, the owner, was always delighted to see us and I felt it was right to tell her about Harry.

I'd graduated from Hogwarts a month ago and had enrolled in law school. I let my thoughts float to Harry as I walked, remembering how we'd used to hold hands, our fingers interlocked, as we walked toward Flora's. He'd tell awful jokes and I'd pretend I hated them, rolling my eyes and calling him _Potter._ Although, Hermione said it came out like "Pottah". 

The sight of a door with flowers and teacups on them pulled me out of my thoughts. 

I sighed loudly, willed myself not to cry, and walked into the shop.

My ears filled with the sound of a muggle pop tune and my nose with the smell of coffee, a scent no one could ever hate. I spotted five patrons, a group of teenagers, maybe a year or so younger than me, being insanely loud in the corner near the bathrooms and Flora's eyes lit up when she saw me.

She was short and stout, a fairy godmother to anyone who walked in. She was tan like Ginny and had loving brown eyes. Her hair had turned grey, but she told us it used to be black. A smile seemed to live constantly on her face but I wouldn't let that fool you, she could be a Horntail if she wanted to.

"Draco! How was school?" She asked, ushering me toward the counter. She seemed to notice my lack of Harry and she didn't hesitate to comment on it.

"No lion today?" She asked, peering behind me to look for my boyfriend. My dead boyfriend, oh Merlin.

The weight of what I had to tell this lovely 50-year-old woman suddenly crashed down on me and I couldn't help letting a few tears roll down my cheeks.

"Oh, Draco, darling, sit," She said, gesturing to one of the barstools. I accepted and sat down. 

"Tell me everything, love," She said kindly, her American accent unmissable. 

"Bad news on that, Flora," I said. She hummed, asking me silently to tell her.

"He jumped off the Tower," I said, not feeling embarrassed because of my cracking voice. More tears fell and her gasp only made me cry harder.

"Oh, baby," Flora said, wrapping her arms around me tightly.

"I loved him so much," I sob. I can feel the teenagers staring at me, but I can't bring myself to care.

I jumped when I felt another hand on my shoulder.

"You're Draco Malfoy, aren't you?" I turn and see a tan girl with brown hair. I nod, whipping my tears quickly. I can't help but think she looks familiar

"Do I know you?" I ask calmly. She shakes her head.

"I know you," She responds. 

"Can I get a hot chocolate, please?" She asks Flora. Flora sighs, but nods. The second she's gone, the teenager slips onto the barstool next to me.

"I'm Hannah Abbot, graduated Hufflepuff," She says. My mouth forms into an 'o' shape and she smiles sadly at me.

"You could have said that without asking for the hot chocolate, Flora went to Ilvermorny," I say. Hannah shrugs.

"I'm sorry about Harry," She whispers. 

"And that hot chocolate is for you," Hannah says, before slipping off the barstool and back toward her table. 

Flora sets the hot chocolate in front of me.

"Keep 'em coming, Flo, keep 'em coming,"


	2. Hermione’s Discovery

Hermione's POV

One of my fondest memories from Hogwarts was in the third year when Harry and I used the Time-Turner to save Sirius and Buckbeak. I was sitting at my desk at the Ministry when I thought of this. Straight after, another thought hit me. Buckbeak had been dead. He was dead and the Time-Turner had brought him back.

I snatched out a piece of yellow parchment, the one meant for crucial letters, wrote two words on it, and had it sent to Draco.

I had left the Ministry that second, waving goodbye to fellow employees and wondering if I should stop by the Magical Offices to see Pansy. I decided against it, I would see Pansy later tonight.

By now, I was sure that Draco had gotten the parchment and I rushed as quickly as one could in heels to the fireplaces that allowed for both Floo travel and Apparation.

I apparated to Pansy and I's house. It was a good-sized brick home with two floors. I walked up to the double-oak-doors and used my magical signature to unlock them. I had keys, but this was important.

I stepped into the house and shut the door behind me. I walked right to the kitchen table and sat down my purse before walking back towards the door and starting up the stairs.

I stormed to my at-home office and slammed the door shut, sitting down in my swivel chair and snatching a book from the bookshelf beside my desk, Time Travel for Wizards: What You Should Know

If used properly, a Time-Turner can be used to go back to a time where a deceased person was still alive and somehow save them. DO NOT ATEMPT! Time travel is very dangerous and could, if used by the wrong Witch or Wizard, cause many important things to perish.

Hermione snapped the book shut and used her wand to call Draco.

"Pick up, you blond prick!" She yelled at her wand. A second later, Draco answered.

"Hermione, I got your message, what's going on?" She could hear his concern and instead of explaining, simply said,

"Come to Pansy and I's house. Now!" She hissed, then hung up.

Hermione had made a discovery.

Xoxo, Tiffany


	3. Absolutely Not

I'd rushed to Flora's house less than an hour after Hermione had told me about the Time-Turners. I had to tell her. I loved my other friends to death, I did. But Flora was like a second mother to me and with Mother on the run in France due to ex- Death Eaters being after her, I needed a Mother's Love right now.

When I'dspewed my guts and told her about Hermione and I's plan, she shook her head firmly.

"Absolutely not!" She demanded. Before I had a chance to respond, she was bustling around her little, quaint kitchen, shaking her head as she scolded me.

"It's far to dangerous. You can get in deep trouble for that. There's no way I'll let you do it. I'll call Minerva, yes, she'll know what to say. She can stop them," Flora was muttering to herself now. I sighed.

"Please, Flora. You know how much he meant to me!" I felt tears brimming my eyes but I refused to cry. Flora wasn't going to win. I wanted my man.

"I loved him so much and when I lost him, I felt so helpless (ooh, I do, I do, I do, i dooo, heeeyy) . I felt like I couldn't do anything. I wanted to die," I said. Flora sniffled and, even though she had her back to me, I knew she was crying.

"No," she said firmly, turning back to me, wiping her hands on a red kitchen towel.

"Absolutely not," she said again.

I thrust my fists on the table, standing up. Anger was boiling into me. How could she say that? She loved Harry too! How could she?

"I didn't come here for your permission to bring back my boyfriend!" I snapped. Stepping aside, I pushed the wooden chair I was sitting in underneath the matching table, a bit harshly, then grabbed my jacket from the hook beside her door.

"I came here for your support," I begin buttoning up my jacket.

"Because you're my best friend and friends support each other!" I finish, before walking swiftly to the door, walking out of it, and slamming it behind me. No longer than I leave, i apparate, the image of Grimmauld Place locked in my mind.

I fall into the couch after I enter, stripping off my shoes, socks, and jacket as I go.

I burst into tears, crying roughly into my fists.

I thought the world needed the Boy who Lived. For me, the Boy who Loved.

I cried for a bit longer before wiping my eyes and standing up, slipping my shoes on and walking to the Floo. It was Teddy's week.

When Harry was alive, and not at school, Teddy would come over every other week. Harry adored Teddy and demanded to Sirius and Remus that he could watch him to which they agreed.

Even after Harry died, I continued watching Teddy. Teddy loved Grimmauld Place and he'd already lost his godfather, I didn't want him to lose his second home.

I was about to step into the green flames when none other than Madame Pansy Parkinson-Granger came out of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a cheesy chapter. Excuse me, this isn't Olive Garden, the readers said stop. Anywhore, I hope you enjoyed! I should hopefully begin to be much more active with this story. 
> 
> Xoxo, Tiffany


	4. Seeing Him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally three different chapters that I’ve morphed into one so please excuse any odd endings

"It's time," we're the first words out of Pansy's mouth when she stepped into the room.

I gasped. It was time already?

She shoved me. Her inch long black claws dug into my shoulder as she pushed me back. Her black tube dress hugged her thin figure perfectly and on her feet were a pair of black Stilettos. Her right elbow was bent, holding up a beige purse that, most likely, contained makeup and her wand.

"Well, let's get a move on! Do you want to see your husband or not!" She snapped. I rolled my eyes, which followed her as she walked over to the mirror on the wall.

"We never got married, Pans," I growl at her as she runs one of her claws over the edge of her lips, pushing away misplaced red lipstick.

"Never mind that!" She hisses, whipping around so she can walk over and promptly push me onto the couch, leaning down to grab my Oxfords and throwing them at me.

"Put your shoes on and let's go," she says. I know she's strict simply because of who her fiancé is, but I like to be sassy none the less.

I don't have my shoes on for more than a short moment before Pansy is dragging me up of the couch and into the floo.

"We're going to The Burrow," she tells me, holding up the bucket of Floo Powder in front of me, urging me to grab some of the dust. I sigh and pick up a handful. Pansy backs up considerably as I throw the dust into the ashes below me, screaming "The Burrow" as I'm enveloped in a whisk of green flames.

"Honestly, what were you doing, making Thanksgiving dinner, you took forever!" Hermione hissed as she snatched me from the fire place. I refrained from rolling my eyes.

"Yes, simply forever," I snapped at her. Hermione rolled her eyes this time and proceeded to drag me out of the house and to the yard where we continued walking. Even when we met thick wood, Hermione didn't stop.

"Where in hell are we going, 'Mione?" I asked. Pansy sighed.

"Yes, love, he's right. We've been walking for forever," Pansy said, whining in the slightest. Hermione threw her a look and Pansy sobered up imeadiatly. I wanted to laugh. Who knew Pansy was a bottom?

I suppressed a snicker as we reached our destination. In a circle sat Weasley, Ginny, the twins, Charlie, who I was somewhat surprised to see, his husband Eric, and Teddy.

"No," I demanded the second I saw the teal-haired child.

"Nope, there's no way. He isn't going," I refused. I walked over to Teddy as I said it, scooping him up in my arms. Tonks had Teddy with a muggle man. He ran off and Tonks had died in the war. Remus and Sirius were with him most of the time and when the toddler wasn't with them, he was with Harry and I or Andromeda.

"But, Dray!" The 4-year-old pouted. I shook my head firmly.

"Harry will have a heart-attack if you come with us. He'll kill me for letting you come. So, no, little man, you will not be going," Teddy sighed once more, but didn't put up a fight.

"B-but you and Harry have to give me a hug when you get back!" He demanded. I laughed lightly and pressed a kiss to the youngling's forehead.

"But of course," I responded. Teddy giggled and I smiled at him. He smiled back and I sat him down and watched as he scurried back to his spot in the circle.

"Is everyone going?" I asked after a moment.

Hermione shook her head.

"Charlie and the twins are going first. They weren't at Hogwarts when it happened, so there's no way they could come in contact with themselves," She said. I nodded even though I wanted to object. I wanted to be the first to see Harry. Hell, call me selfish, but they hadn't gone through the pain I went through.

They lost a mate, a brother. I lost the love of my life. The man I wanted to share my life with. The man I wanted to father my children. It wasn't fair that Charlie and the twins were going to help him first, but it was foulproof.

"Alright. You be careful," I said. Charlie nodded and stood up, pulling me into a hug like he had at Harry's funeral. I sighed and leaned into him. The older man had a kind aura about him that always made me calm down profusely. When we broke apart, I went to sit by Eric.

Eric was only a few years older than me. Charlie was five years older than Eric was, making the brown-haired man three years older than Harry and I. But they loved each other so dearly, you could tell. It was in the way that Eric would melt into Charlie when the older man would wrap his arm around his waist. It was the way that Charlie always made a second portkey, just in case Eric needed to come with him.

Eric stood up and went to envelope Charlie in a hug. Eric wrapped his arms around Charlie's waist as the taller man wrapped his arms around his husbands shoulders.

"Be careful, baby," I heard Eric whisper. Charlie nodded and kissed the top of Eric's head.

"I'll be back in a bit, sweetheart," Charlie promised. Eric looked up and Charlie pulled the mousy-brown haired man into a kiss. I turned around to give their moment of tender love some privacy, and from the looks of it, so did everyone else.

"Ready, Fred?" George asked his identical lookalike. The other red-head nodded.

"Ready, George," He said. They made eye-contact and slapped their hands together.

"Bottoms up," They said in unison, before putting the time-turner over themselves.

"Remember, you absolutely, under no circumstances, break this Time-Turner. It's your only way to get back. Charlie will carry it, he's the most responsible," Hermione said, one of the first words she'd said since we'd arrived.

Fred pulled an offended face, but George chuckled.

"She's right, brother," He snorted.

"Charlie is the most responsible," He continued laughing, as Fred's frown grew. After a moment, George sobered up and, stretching the Time-Turner with an extension charm, Charlie, Fred, and George wound the chain around each of the necks.

"If my calculations are correct, you should turn it 730 times. I already did 725 for you, it's up to you to do the last 5," Hermione said. Charlie nodded and began to turn the golden orb. Eric had his hands clasped together and held them over his mouth. I put a, hopefully, comforting hand on his shoulder. Eric looked at me for a second before putting his hand on mine.

"Thank you," He mouthed at me. I nodded in understanding and we both turned back to the sight before us. Suddenly, they were gone.

Eric turned to me and I shrugged. Charlie was a bloody dragon tamer and the twins were able to support Black Friday at the shop. They should be able to, hopefully, handle themselves.

Hopefully.

We landed in Hogwarts a few moments later. I hadn't seen the looming castle in far too long and it felt good to be back. Hermione had given us information about how to save my brother and his boyfriend. Where Harry would be, where Draco would be. We knew we needed to get past Draco to talk Harry out of it, he was the only one who could.

According to Hermione, we had about three hours until Harry would begin to climb the stairs. At this rate, we could talk to McGonagall, get Draco, and stop Harry from making the worst mistake of his life.

After making sure both of the twins were here, we began to make our way to the Headmistress' office. We tried our best to blend in but, it was obvious that a 26-year-old was roaming around Hogwarts. Technically, I was 27 now, but three months ago, I was 26. I turned to my little brothers.

They didn't look any different. I thought back to when I got the news that Fred was "dead". Little shits played a nasty prank on us. Mum still hadn't forgiven them, but was obviously gracious when Fred had sat up in his coffin and George had laughed while screaming 'hallelujah'.

Given our old-woman a heart attack.

Stopping myself from running off down memory lane, I looked at George. I was one of the only ones who could tell them apart. Fred and George were identical twins, obviously, but the freckle on Fred's forehead was a tad bit bigger than the one on George's forehead.

"We can't see Ron," I said, "If he sees us, we'll be in trouble,". They nodded in unison and we began to make our way to McGonagall.

That was, until we heard an annoying little chatter that came from none other than our baby brother.

Splitting up, we promised to meet at the Astronomy Tower. Fred and Geroge were going to talk to McGonagall. I would go get Draco. Nodding, we parted ways. Hermione told me that Draco and Pansy were in the Slytherin Common Room and would be heading to the library. So that's where I would go.

Making my way to the library, I smiled when I heard a snort.

"He did!" I heard someone defend. Draco.

Stepping around the corner, I was met face to face with none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Hiya, Draco. I need you two for a second," I said, trying to come across as natural as possible.

"Have I met you before?" He asked slowly, turning to Pansy, who was standing beside him. Pansy shrugged. She looked almost identical to the way she does now. Her hair in a fashionable bob, her skirt skin tight. Not to mention her four inch boots.

"Hard to say, you might've. But we can't talk here, follow me," I didn't expect Draco to agree right away, and he didn't.

"Sorry, I don't know who you are, why would I go somewhere with a stranger-" He cut himself off.

"Red hair, freckles, and odd niceness to everyone, you must be a Weasley," He said, yet no malice was in his voice. He smirked, the turned his head to the side.

"But I don't know who you are, because you're obviously not Weasle," He said next. I snorted. Shaking my head, I extended my hand.

"Weasle's older brother, Charlie," I said. His confusion disappeared imediatly.

"Oh, I had no idea Harry's family was visiting, he talks about you a lot, y'know. Your husband is named Evan, right? Or was is Liam?" He said. I could tell by the look on his face, he knew Eric's name. He was tricking me, trying to make sure I was who I said I was.

"Trick question," I said, smirking. Draco inclined his head.

"His name is Eric, but you knew that," The corners of Draco's mouth curled up slightly at that. He nodded his head.

"Right, now where are we going?" He asked, beginning to follow me.

"You trust Pansy, right?" I asked him. He snorted.

"It's kind of a given that you trust someone you've known since birth," He said, and I could practically hear him rolling his eyes.

"Good because when you hear what I'm about to tell you, you'll either swing at me or think I belong in St. Mungo's insanity ward," I said as we made our was to the library. When we arrived, we sat in the back and I cast a silencing charm around us, so no one would hear.

"Do you know what Harry is doing right now?" I asked Draco. His expression sofened at the sound of his boyrfriend and he nodded.

"He's writing an essay for Transfiguration. I helped him last night with it and it's due tomorrow so he's making sure to get it done," He said without so much as a hiccup. I wanted to frown at him. If he only knew. Glancing at my watch, I realized it had already been an hour and 10 minutes.

"I'm not visiting. I'm from the future, you know Fred and George?" I asked him. He nodded, hesitation written clearly on his face.

"Us three came here today from three months in the future because something awful happened. It broke you to pieces and we're here to help," Draco simply blinked at me.

"And what would that awful thing be? It would be quite hard to shatter me," He said, and I could see him putting up his sheilds. To mask his facial expressions. He didn't want me to know what he was feeling. He'd tried his best to do this at Harry's funeral, yet failed spectacularly.

"You think Harry is writing an essay, right?" I asked him. He pulled an angry face.

"You better not say that he's cheating or something. Harry loves me," He informed me, his face getting an angry red. I shook my head.

"No, Harry isn't cheating. At the moment, he's probably begining to write a letter that will break everyone's heart," I said. Draco made another look of confusion.

"What are you on about, Weasley?" Pansy suddenly hissed from beside Draco.

"If we don't stop him, Harry will commit suicide today,".

Draco gasped.

"He will not!" He said suddenly, standing up from his chair, a furious expression on his face.

"Trust me, we need to get to the Astronomy Tower," I said quickly, looking back at my watch. It had been another 25 minutes.

"Please," I said, looking at Draco with a pleading look. For a second, I feared he would refuse.

"Fine," He snapped.

I rushed them to the Astronomy Tower, and by the time we got there, there would be 5 minutes until Harry would show up. Draco began to believe us more when he saw Fred and George.

"Mr. Malfoy," McGonagall said. Draco looked at her.

"Hello, Headmistress," He said, shooting a sideways glance at Pansy.

"Is what they say true, ma'am? Is Harry going to try and..." He couldn't finish his sentance. McGonagall. The older woman nodded.

"It's also true that you might be the only one to stop him. I may be old, but I'm not stupid, Malfoy. I know how much you and Harry care for each other. You two are madly in love. If anyone will be able to stop him, it'll be you," She said. I smiled at her. She turned to look at me.

"Good to see you, Weasley," She said to me. I nodded.

"You too, Professor," She glared at me. I snickered. She was never my Headmistress.

No more than a second later, we heard the echo of footsteps.

"You all shoo, come with me. Draco, you must do this," Draco took a deep breath, and nodded.

And with that, Fred, George, Pansy, and I followed McGonagall down the back set of stairs.

I heard Draco sigh and though 'Make us proud, dragon'.

I watched Charlie and every one leave. I sighed. I heard Harry humming in the distance and smiled. I was suddenly filled with an overwhelming feeling of love. Merlin, I love Harry. So much.

When he got to the top, his humming stopped abruptly as his eyes met me. Clearing my throat, I stood up higher.

"Hey, babe," I said as a way of greeting. He smiled softly at me. But it wasn't a normal smile. It wasn't the smile that put butterflies in my stomach or the one that made me want to fall to my knees and suck him off. It was a sad, pitiful excuse of a smile.

"Hello, my love," I smiled. I always loved it when Harry called me that.

"What are you doing up here?" He asked me. I walked over to him and cupped his face with my hand.

"I know what you're about to do. And I'm here to stop you," I said, hopefully, confidently. A look of horror came across her face. He shook his head.

"No, I'm not doing anything," He studdered. I sofened my stature and smiled softly at him. Even though I was furious about what he was planning to do, he was an adorable liar.

"Harry, love, you're terrible at lying," I whispered, running a hand through his hair. He half smiled at me and wrapped his arms around my neck.

"Apparently, what you're planning to do tears future me to pieces," I said softly, winding my arms around his neck. He pulled a confused look and I leaned in, nuzzling my face in his neck. He tightened his arms around me.

"What do you mean, my love?" He asked. I sniffed, trying my best to hold back tears as I answered.

"You went through with this, so the twins and Charlie came back in time using a Time-Turner. It's me job to talk you out of it, and if I succeed, which I hope I do, future me won't be shattered," I said. Harry shook his head.

"You don't understand, Dray," He whispered. I heard him sniff softly.

"Please, don't cry, please," I said, tears springing to my eyes as I begged my boyfriend not to cry. Because if Harry cried, I would cry. And I had to stay strong for him.

"Harry, would you dir for me?" I asked him, kissing the side of his neck softy.

"Yes," He answered without hesitation. I flushed slightly, choking on a breath.

"Would you die for Hermione?" I pressed. His answer was once again yes.

"Would you die for Teddy? Weasley? What about Ginny? Perhaps Charlie?" He shushed me.

"Yes, all of them, without hesitation," He said. I pulled back. Locking our eyes, I stared into the captivating emeralds. The greens swirled and made him look like an entirely different Harry. Maybe it was memories I held including his eyes.

Our first date was at Madame Pudifoots, which Harry had confessed he was dreading, but after going, as we were walking back to Hogwarts when he had told me he actually enjoyed our date. It had began to rain on the way back, and he swears that I squealed as we ran for shelter below a tree. Our eyes had met and I remember being lost in the oceans of green.

Our first kiss was about 5 months ago. We had been screaming back and forth at each other in our dorm. I snapped something to do with me not being ashamed that I love him. He'd stared at me for a second before walking quickly, I mean he was fucking fast, over to me and grabbing my face suddenly, smashing our lips together. We pulled apart a second later and looked at each other. I'd stared into his gorgeous green orbs, then our lips had met again. It was soon a harsh battle of teeth and tongue. Harry had pulled away and hugged me had repeated "I love you," over and over again until I stopped him with another kiss. "I love you too," I'd answered, breathless.

It had also been our first 'I love you'.

The first time we made love, Harry had looked down at me, silently making sure it was okay. I smiled at him, and he pushed in. I had forgotten my pain, staring deeply into his swirling eyes. Harry kept checking in on me as he bottomed out, being sure that I was alright. I assured him I was and he gave me the best time that night. I'd given this adonis my virginity and I hadn't regretted one minute of it.

"If you'd die for them, why won't you live for them? Live for me?" I begged him. He shook his head.

"Draco, I-" I cut him off by kissing him.

"Please, Harry. Whatever it is, we can talk about it, you can get through this!" I promised. Harry shook his head profusely. I'd wanted to scream.

"Harry, you're the boy who lived, not the boy who lived to commit suicide! Please, we can fix this, whatever it is. If it's nightmares, we can get you some Dreamless Sleep prescribed. If it's survivors guilt, we can schedule an appointment with a Mind Healer. Whatever is bothering you to the point that you think death is the only option has a way to fix it. There is something we can do to make it better, baby, I promise!" I said, peppering his face with kisses.

"It's so hard," He sobbed, and before I could react, he collapsed. I tried my best to hold him, but we ended up in a tangled mess on the floor.

"What's hard, honey? What is it?" I asked. I wanted him to talk to me. Just to tell me what was wrong so we could fix it. WE.

"Draco," He sobbed. I nodded, one hand wrapped around his shoulders, the other running my fingers through his hair.

"I'm right here, Haz," I assured him.

"Don't leave me, please don't leave me," He weeped, clinging onto me as if I'd disappear. I just held onto his tighter, holding him in a bone-crushing hug. I knew I was hurting him, but it was what he needed.

"I'm not going anywhere, Mon Roi," I promised, using one of his favorite nicknames. One in French, which translated to My King.

All I could do was hold him, trying my best to soothe him. I didn't want to let him go. I wouldn't.

  
Xoxo, Tiffany 


	5. The Fix

Draco has succeeded in his task. He saved Harry. 

The past was suddenly erased. Draco was never heartbroken. He never had to explain to Teddy why Harry didn't visit anymore. 

His mother didn't give him those pitying looks when they had tea. People at the Ministry didn't look at him sadly. 

None of that ever happened. 

He and Harry had gotten married. They didn't hyphenate. Draco had come to hate the Malfoy name, and decided to just go with Potter. 

Now, Harry and Draco Potter sat waiting in a St. Mungo's hospital room. 

Healer Hosack came into the room. The older man was plump, with brown eyes that matched his dark hair. He had bushy eyebrows. Although he had a scary persona, and reminded Draco a bit of Hagrid, the man was sweet as could be. 

"Well, Mr. Potter, your guess was in fact correct. Congratulations, you're with child," Draco's hand shot up to his mouth. 

Harry's jaw dropped and, slowly, the two looked at each other. Harry's face broke out into a grin. Draco let out a small sob. 

"I'll give you two a moment," Healer Hosack said, walking out of the room. 

Draco sobbed again and soon he was crying. Harry pulled him into a hug and, he too, began to cry lightly. 

"I'm pregnant, oh Merlin!" He smiled widely. 

"Holy shite, I have another being in my stomach," Draco said, eyes widening. Harry laughed at him. Draco slapped him playfully.

"Bugger off," He whined, yet wrapping his arms around Harry's neck. The younger man laughed lovingly at his husband and kissed him softly.

"I love you so much," He whispered. 

When the gender reveal party came around, Draco was excited to find out what gender their baby was. Draco was 20 weeks along and baby Potter was showing. 

Harry stood behind him, caressing his baby bump. Draco leaned into him. He was glowing. His hair was growing, his skin was glowing, and his nails made Pansy jealous.

Damn, he loved the second trimester. 

Harry's hand was on top of his as they cut into the cake. Pink cannons went off and the slice revealed a beautiful pink center. 

A baby girl was on the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And you'll meet her in book 3. 
> 
> This has been a lovely road and I can't wait to begin our third book.   
> It might take a while to be published, I just started doing my online classes. Please understand that my education will always come first. 
> 
> And with that. 
> 
> Xoxo, Tiffany


End file.
